


Shuffle Challenge Part 2

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fancied doing some writing so here's another shuffle challenge.<br/>1. Put songs on shuffle<br/>2. Whichever song comes up inspires the drabble<br/>3.Length of the song to write</p>
<p>P.s this is ONLY Stucky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teenage Dirtbag, Wheatus

Bucky saw him last Friday. At 2:36pm. After his history lesson. Bucky remembers because of his big bright smile and shocking blue eyes.

"Hey there." Steve had said the first time they'd met. Bucky nearly toppled over in shock. Why was he talking to him?

"You're in front of my locker." Steve told him, and of course that was all. As if Steve would even look at him twice if it wasn't for that. He had a perfect jock (read: dick) boyfriend; there was no way he could compare.

Bucky had a dream about Steve once. Where he'd actually come up to Bucky with his gorgeous eyes and gorgeous hair and spoken with that gorgeous voice and asked _him,_ yes _him_ , out.

It would never happen, of course, because he was just a teenage dirtbag.


	2. Just in Case, Conor Maynard

It took Steve 3 months to find a new boyfriend after Bucky. Some hot, muscly guy called, Sam. It's the first time Bucky's seen Steve smile since the break up.

Sam's nice, and loving, and he makes Steve feel like he's on top of the world. That's all Bucky wants for Steve. He loves him. 

He knows where he went wrong, knows why he lost him. He just hopes Sam doesn't make the same mistakes he did. He doesn't want Steve's heart broken in the same way.

He hopes Steve won't forget, if Sam loses him too, and doesn't realise what he's lost.

Just in case that happens, he hopes Steve doesn't forget him.


	3. Pro Lover, Usher

Bucky confesses, he's a lover. He _likes_ people. It's not his fault that men and women fall at the first sight of his dashing smile. 

There was one though, Steve his name was. A great lay, big, broad and blond. He had mesmerising blue eyes that Bucky loved to stare at as he took it on his back. 

It had to end though; it had gotten way to deep. He only realised how far it had gone when they'd woken up in Steve's bed and the blond begged him not to go. 

It broke Bucky's heart, when Steve said, "You don't love me anymore." 

He had to tell him. He couldn't string him along like he usually did, "You shouldn't love someone like me. I'm better at making love than being in love."

He left him there, wide eyes, jaw agape and face red with either anger or embarrassment.

Steve Rogers, another name to add to his hall of fame.

When it came to loving, Bucky wasn't just a player, he was a pro.


	4. Rude (Remix) MAGIC ft. Kid Ink, Ty Dolla $ign, Travis Baker

Who the hell did Bucky's dad think he was? All Steve wanted to do was ask for Bucky's hand in marriage. Hell, he was doing the courteous thing and asking for permission. But that old goat decided that Steve wasn't good enough!

And did he have to be so rude!?

"Can I have your son for the rest of my life?" Steve had asked so politely, "Say yes. I need to know." 

Mr Barnes just narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head, "You'll never get my blessing till the day you die." 

Then he had the fucking nerve to put his hand on Steve's shoulder and smile, "Tough luck, the answer's no."

Ugh!

Steve was a fucking human being too, he deserved some respect.


	5. Paint the Town Green, The Script

No one knew that Steve spent one year living in Ireland as a child. It was his second home, Dublin. Bucky knew it.

Being an Avenger stops Steve from being able to go back regularly and it kills Bucky to see Steve so miserable, especially when Saint Patrick's day was coming up.

All of the Avengers were going crazy and having parties but Bucky knew that Steve was getting home sick.

"It's okay, Stevie, I know you miss Dublin."

Steve looked at Bucky with sad, but loving eyes. "Yeah. I can't go back though."

"You don't need to."

"What?" Steve asked and Bucky stood up abruptly.

"Just like home! We'll colour the streets like our own!"

"Uh, Buck?"

"Even if it's just you and me, Punk, we can paint the town green!"

"Buck, you're drunk."

"Of course I am! It's Saint Paddy's day!"


End file.
